rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
C.T.
C.T., sometimes referred to as Connie, was a character in Red vs. Blue who was first mentioned in Revelation and made her first appearance in the episode Case File 01.045. C.T. served as a major character and later antagonist of the Project Freelancer Saga. Role in Plot Project Freelancer In the episode Case File 01.045, Connie expresses heavy disappoint in herself over a failed mission, for "dropping the ball". Washington tries to cheer her up by stating it wasn't just her fault but Connie complains about the Director, whom Washington tries to defend by saying that he's given them everything, though Connie disagrees. She explains that the Director is filtering the Freelancers and tells Wash to wake up. Connie then angrily thrusts her helmet at Wash and tells him not to call her Connie anymore, that it "Makes her sound like a fucking kid," but to call her C.T. As she leaves, she leaves Wash with a warning to choose whose side he's on before "they" choose for him. .]] Later on, CT views a training battle between Team 1, consisting of Wyoming, York, & Maine, versus the new Freelancer Agent Texas, alongside Wash, North Dakota, South Dakota, and Carolina. When Wyoming and Maine begin using live rounds against Texas, Washington demands they call the Director. Due to her negative outlook on the Director, C.T. remarks, "Who do you think gave them the ammo?", to which Carolina demands she watch her mouth. When York gets injured during the fight, C.T. and the other Freelancers rush to his aid but are reprimanded by the Director. After this dressing down, C.T. tells Wash to watch his position on the board. .]] Sometime afterward, C.T. and the Freelancers meet in the briefing room for an upcoming mission to recover the Sarcophagus from the Insurrection, where she is assigned to Team B, alongside North and Wyoming, to recover a passcode from a high ranking Insurrection official in order to open the Sarcophagus. Over the course of the briefing, she asks several questions, which eventually prompts the Director to order her to silence. C.T. is later seen listening to North debrief the mission objective in Team B's Pelican. Unfortunately, Wyoming gets injured during the mission, where C.T. tries to comfort him. After Tex completes their objective for them, C.T. is later seen back aboard the Mother of Invention talking to an Insurrectionist on the computer. When Wash approaches her, C.T. cuts the transmission and tells Wash to mind his own business, before leaving. Alliance with the Insurrection In Season 10, C.T. is sent on a mission at the UNSC Scrap Metal Recycling Station to attack an Insurrectionist spacecraft with Carolina, Washington, North Dakota, and South Dakota. When South comments on how quiet C.T. is being, C.T. quickly states that she is getting herself ready for the mission. After the Freelancer team exit their Pelican and enter the enemy spaceship, C.T. slips away to another part of the ship and confronts an Insurrection team, who open fire at her on sight. However, the Insurrectionist Leader halts their fire when realizing it to be a hologram. C.T. then confronts the Leader but doesn't attack him, revealing to be allied with the Insurrection. She appears to have befriended the Insurrectionist Leader and he seems to care for her deeply as shown by him commenting on her safety more than once. After C.T. provides the Leader with a datapad containing information of an alien artifact, she suggests that she return to the Freelancers before they suspect her whereabouts. However, the Leader pleads for her to leave with him, stating that he doesn't want to lose her again. As a result, C.T. leaves with the Leader, leading to her team to report to the Director of her betrayal. C.T. is seen again aboard the Insurrectionist destroyer the "Staff of Charon" as it attacks the Mother of Invention, before fleeing through slipspace. C.T. later returns with the Leader at the Longshore Shipyards. The other Insurrectionists, however, do not take kindly towards her arrival. When the Freelancers go after her, C.T. becomes concerned about how they found her, but the Leader assures her of her safety and sends all the troopers into battle. The two then retreat, with two body guards, to a bunker. On their way there, the Leader realizes they are being watched and throws a Tomahawk which strikes Agent Florida. He then orders the Turret Soldiers to guard the path, as the Freelancers approach. Death C.T. and the Leader then make their way to the bunker. Realizing that the Freelancers are closing in, C.T. begs the leader to escape with her with the info but he refuses to leave the rest of his team. Before she can convince him, Tex and Carolina arrive, holding them at gunpoint. C.T. tries to tell them the truth behind the Director's crimes, and refers to Tex as a "shadow," causing a fight to break out. After a fierce two on two battle, Tex fatally wounds C.T. with the Leader's tomahawk, but C.T. escapes before Tex can finish her off. After reaching an escape pod, C.T. passes on vital data to the Leader and dies in his arms. Grieving her demise, the Leader puts on her helmet and assumes her identity. Days after C.T.'s death, Tex investigates a dog tag she finds in her locker containing a data chip. Upon uploading it into the Freelancer database, she finds a recording of C.T. informing her that after digging through Project Freelancer's files, she knows of what the Director has done to the Alpha and that Tex herself is the shadow of Allison; the Director's long-lost love. C.T. states she left this copy of the data she took specifically for Tex; not because she is the best fighter, but because she is the most trustworthy. C.T. assures Tex that when she is done reading through this data, she will understand what she really is and what the Director has done. She then wishes her luck, calling Tex her friend and signs off by her old nickname: "Connie." ''Upon reading this, Tex wastes no time in analyzing the data and browses through the different A.I. profiles. She soon stumbles upon Beta, which turns out to be her, leaving her incensed at the information. As a result of this revelation, Tex initiates a break-in to free the Alpha but ultimately fails upon realizing that the Alpha no longer recognizes her. However, Tex kept C.T.'s dog tag up until her capture by the Meta. The tags were then rediscovered by Carolina and Epsilon, who used the information to locate the Director. Personality C.T. was a very mysterious and complex individual. Throughout Season 9, her suspicion over the Director's motives and her frustration with Wash's inability to comprehend it made it difficult for her to connect and socialize with her fellow Freelancers. She had a keen mind and a vigilant eye for any suspicious activity, which in the face of the other Freelancers' oblivious nature to it, further caused her to distance herself from them and forbidding them to call her by her nickname 'Connie'. C.T.'s negative opinion on the Director and the Project's progress as a whole also left her rather cynical and petulant. When the other Freelancers displayed concern over York's injury during his match with Texas, as well as their shock over the Director's scolding to Wash for speaking out against him, C.T. sweetly and mockingly told Wash to "''check his place on that list.", implying that the Director cares more about results than the safety and well-being of his agents. C.T. also loathed the leaderboard ranking system, believing it was just going to drive a wedge between the Freelancers. However, in spite of all this, C.T. was also a very caring, selfless, and brave individual who defected to the Insurrection as a means to expose Project Freelancer's crimes and possibly save her friends from the consequences of the Director's actions. Her compassion towards the other agents was evident in her leaving a copy of a piece of data she had taken for Tex, so she, and eventually all the other Freelancers, could understand what the Director had done. Skills and Abilities Combat C.T. has been known by the Freelancers as "not the best fighter" but she is still highly skilled nonetheless. C.T.'s true fighting skills were first shown in Follow the Leader, where she fought a pair of Insurrection soldiers with ease. She was seen in combat again in the episode C.T. where she was able to catch Tex by surprise and hold her own against Carolina for a short time. C.T. seems to use her Armor Enhancement to her advantage, using it to confuse her opponent, giving her a split second advantage to attack. Unfortunately, her reliance on her enhancement to stay alive resulted in her death, due to Tex's quick thinking. Gallery C.T. (S9).png|C.T. and Carolina Elite and C.T. suspect a disturbance.png Tex, CT, Carolina, and Leader.png|C.T. & Leader vs. Carolina & Tex Tex vs CT doubles.png|Using Holographic Projection Leader and CT final moments.png|"Go, find the new artifact." Tex listens to CT's message.png|"Good luck. Your friend, Connie." C.T. Without her helmet.PNG Monty Oum CG Female Freelancers.png|Poser render of South, C.T., & Carolina CT - S10.png CT S14.png Trivia *It was revealed in Perusing the Archive that C.T. was female. Furthermore, it was not the original C.T., as she died in the Insurrectionist Leader's arms, who took on her identity in grief. *C.T.'s armor can be recreated in Halo 3; the required armor is as follows: EOD helmet and chest piece, and Scout shoulders. The pure-brown color scheme however cannot be replicated, as the EOD helmet will always retain its white rebreathers. **Due to the frequent use of multiple Halo game engines and CG animation, the color of C.T.'s rebreathers often flip flops between white and brown with no apparent chronological pattern, unlike the difference in Freelancer armor between the Halo 2 and Halo 3 coloring differences. *C.T. is the fourth character, and second female character, to be seen without her helmet. *C.T.'s blood type is 'O-'. *Chronologically, C.T. is the first known Freelancer to die in the series. *In Season 4, Caboose indirectly mentions C.T.'s name when Tucker tells Church about Tex encountering Wyoming at the end of the quest. Coincidentally, all of the names mentioned were a crucial part in the dismantling of Project Freelancer. *Though never officially confirmed, the main theme for Season 9, Can't Trust Anybody Now, could informally be penned as CT.'s theme—The lyrics of the song are very similar to her beliefs of Project Freelancer, an instrumental version of the song is usually played in her most prevalent scenes, and even quotes her directly. *According to the Red vs. Blue: The Ultimate Fan Guide Connie is not her real name. *On her dog tags, in between "AGENT CONNECTICUT" and "BLOOD TYPE O NEG," the code 00572-84952-RT can be seen. This format: 5 numbers hyphen 5 numbers hyphen 2 letters, is consistent with UNSC service numbers from the main Halo series. The two letters always correspond to the servicemember's initials (for example, Captain Jacob Keyes' service number is 01928-19912-JK, Vice Admiral Preston Cole's service number is 03956-26127-PC.) Assuming this is done intentionally and is meant to have the same meaning, it means that C.T.'s real first name starts with R and her last name starts with T. *C.T. plays an extremely similar role to Sesa 'Refumee. References Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Freelancer Category:Charon Industries